custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity storyline
The Eternity Storyline is the storyline created by Toa 95. It chronicles the adventures of the Deities, the Toa Merok, the Spherus Magna Rebels, the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, the Immortal Followers, and several others. =Timeline= The Beginning *The universe is created by the Deity of Nothingness. He then goes off to other universes, to create more. The War for the Universe *The Deities create 15 warriors to safeguard the universe. *A war starts between the universe's forces of good and evil. *The Deities, after a council, send the warriors into battle, and eventually go into battle themselves. More Soon. The Era After the War *The Great Beings are created to oversee the numerous universes. *The Deity of Shadows is killed. *The Immortal Followers are formed. *The Followers recruit Trilax from a prison. *The Followers recruit Shadowhawk on Tatras Magna and make him the new Deity of Shadows. The Core War *Energized Protodermis leaks out of the core of Spherus Magna. *After failing to reach an agreement on the owner of the protodermis, a war starts over the substance *Tatras Magna is destroyed, but the Great Beings there had a plan to end the Core War. *The Deity of Light is killed in the destruction of Tatras Magna. *The Followers try to end the war, by enacting the plan the Great Beings created, but failed. *Vulcanus is killed. *Skovax retrieves a sample of Energized Protodermis in a vial. *The Great Beings create and release the Baterra onto Spherus Magna. *The Order of Mata Nui is formed *Tren Krom is created to maintain the Matoran Universe before Mata Nui. *The Av-Matoran prepare Karda Nui for Mata Nui's takeoff. *The survivors of Tatras Magna's destruction retreat to the still-under-construction Matoran Universe. *The Kanohi Ignika is forged. *Spherus Magna is shattered. *Over time, the Glatorian social system is created. The Matoran Universe Prehistory *The Makuta species is created. *Makuta "Destroy" clones himself, teleporting it to Bara Magna. *The Dark Hunters are formed. *The League of Six Kingdoms is formed. *The Brotherhood of Makuta is formed. *Metru Nui is created The Rise of Darkness *The League of Six Kingdoms is stopped by an assault led by Makuta Teridax. *The Barraki are banished to The Pit. *Teridax begins to formulate a plan to control the universe. *A civil war in Metru Nui causes the Great Disruption. The war ended when the Brotherhood of Makuta sent war leaders to the Pit. *Jovan and his Toa team replenish the life force of the Great Spirit by taking the Kanohi Ignika to Karda Nui. *A "Time slip" occurs, in which memories and records of that time peroid are erased. Only the Order of Mata Nui retains these memories. *Teridax rises up against Miserix, taking control of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Teridax has Krika kill Miserix. Instead, the former leader is imprisoned on Artidax. *Metrados is assigned as third in command of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Vezok and Hakkan raid a Toa Fortress and steal the Makoki Stone. The day after, the fortress is raided by Frostelus, and only Toa Lhikan survives the assault. *A Kanohi Dragon is unleashed in Metru Nui. The purpose of the dragon was to intimidate Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. However, the dragon is defeated and sent to Xia. *The numerous failures of gaining permission for a base in Metru Nui causes "The Shadowed One" to declare war on Metru Nui. In response, hundreds of Toa come to help defend Metru Nui. *The Toa Sedren are created by an unknown force around this time. *Nidhiki tries to betray the army to the Dark Hunters and sets a trap, but Lhikan finds out about his trechary and sets his own trap *The Dark Hunters are eventually expelled from the city under a deal to gain the Makoki Stone, and Nidhiki is sent with them. *Makuta Kojol leads a raid on Artakha, ending with the successful capture of the Kanohi Avohkii. *After learning of Teridax's evil, his Toa Hagah team rebels, stealing the Avohkii. The rebellion ends with the Toa Hagah mutated by Roodaka into creatures called "Rahaga", but, in the end, they got away, The Mask of Light in hand. *Axonn and Brutaka are assigned to guard the Ignika. *Teridax captures and impersonates Turaga Dume. During this time, the "Turaga" sends the members of the Toa Mangai to the outskirts of Metru Nui, near the Great Barrier, where they are killed by Dark Hunters. *Vakama is tasked with creating a Kanohi Vahi. *The Morbuzakh is unleashed in Metru Nui. *Forseeing that Lhikan was going to create more Toa, and that Makuta would mislead him, the Order of Mata Nui plants evidence in the city that would make Teirdax believe that six other Matoran would become the Toa Metru. The ploy works, and Teridax plants in Lhikan's mind the six Toa that are ment to be Toa Metru. *Toa Lhikan is captured as he is delivering his last Toa Stone to Vakama. *The Matoran who are given stones head to the Great Temple, where they become Toa Metru and cause Lhikan to turn into a Turaga. *With help from six Matoran, the Toa Metru claim the Great Disks and defeat Morbuzakh. *Despite claiming the Great Disks and defeating Morbuzakh, "Dume" calls the Toa Metru imposters. *Three Toa Metru escape, while the other three are imprisoned. "Dume" sends Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka to eliminate them. *During the time he is on the run, Vakama finds that he can merge the Great Disks into one, which he then starts to create the Mask of Time out of. *The Matoran population of Metru Nui head to the Coliseum on orders from "Dume." *The Toa Metru are reunited and, along with who they now figured out was Turaga Lhikan, they find the real Turaga Dume, and learn the one controlling Metru Nui is Teridax. *The Toa Metru find that they are too late; Teridax has the Matoran sleeping in pods, and is putting the final touches on this stage of his plan. The Great Cataclysm *Teridax injects his virus into Mata Nui's systems, putting him to sleep. *Mata Nui crashes onto Aqua Magna. *The Toa Sedren fight a Makuta during the Great Cataclysm. *During this time, member Shadowsnake (original name unknown) unlocks his powers of the Phoenix, entering stage 2 and staying in that form. *Three members of the team are killed *Mata Nui's malfunctioned camouflage systems and energized protodermis create a tropical island over the face of the Great Spirit. *A mass of land is shot from the Southern Continent and out of the Matoran Unvierse, eventually floating to the surface. More Soon. Mata Nui *The Toa Metru are able to save the Matoran of Metru Nui and take them to Mata Nui. More Soon Bara Magna Prehistory *Annona grants the female Skrall psionic powers. Due to this, the males shun them. *The Baterra begin to wipe out the Skrall species. *A Baterra is eventually captured by the Skrall. After reprogramming it, the new weapons is named Zevrok, and is placed in a vault. *Overwhelmed by the Baterra, the Skrall are forced to move south, to the village of Roxtus. *Skovax uses the protodermis he claimed to slightly mutate himself. *After hearing about Skovax's "treachery," Tuma challenges Skovax. *Skovax manages to escape Tuma, allwoing him More Soon. Reformation of Spherus Magna *The inhabitants of the Matoran Universe evacuate to Spherus Magna. *The Spherus Magna Rebels are formed. *Orde, Chiara, Zaria, and Gelu are assigned the task of finding the Great Beings. More Soon. The War *The War is started when the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood sends its forces to attack Spherus Magna's original villages. *The Spherus Magna Rebels are disbanded. More Soon. =Stories= *''War for the Universe'' *''Casualties'' Rebel Saga *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Vengeance from the Grave'' *''Curse of the Great Beings: Burn's Story'' *''Trial and Error: Kanohi's Story'' *''Shadows of the Past: Skovax's Story'' *''Pains of Brotherhood: The Shadow Being's Story'' *''Rebel Log'' *''Rebel Log: World at War'' *''Rebel Log: The Darkness in Light'' War Saga *''Rebel Log'' Trilogy **''Rebel Log'' **''Rebel Log: World at War'' **''Rebel Log: The Darkness in Light'' *''The BIONICLE'' *''Rebellion of Light'' *''Matrux Nui: City of Many Mysteries'' *''What the Future Holds'' *''The End of Eternity''